


Battle of Magic

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Elemental Magic, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Light Angst, Protective Knights (Merlin), arthur being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur's still mad at Merlin's lies, and it becomes very clear one morning at Training.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 647
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Battle of Magic

The Court Sorcerer stood on the edge of the training field, rubbing his hands together to try and get some of the blood back to them. It was early, far too early in his opinion, but Merlin didn’t want to upset Arthur anymore than he already had. It was the betrayal of having Magic, of telling the King the truth after the repeal on the ban of Magic.

Lady Morgana told him it would take time, and that Arthur appointing him as Court Sorcerer was proof enough that the King would eventually forgive him. The Knights had been supportive, even Sir Leon, but some of the younger recruits were terrified of Magic. It made sense, they still glared at him and viewed his newly-given title with disdain.

So, when Arthur had told him to be at practice this morning, Merlin agreed. Maybe it was a punishment, to stand in the cold while they trained?

‘Today’s training will be focused on a threat that we have been ignoring for far too long.’ Arthur moved in front of his men, then glanced to Merlin.

‘Magic is not inherently evil, but there will be sorcerers that have the intention of harm. Today, we’ll have the chance to practice against it.’ Oh. Oh, he should have figured that eventually he would be more than just a symbol of the repeal. That he would begin to earn his position, and the new seat he had been given at Arthur’s side.

‘Chance to kick him back to his station.’ One of the younger Knights muttered, just loud enough for Merlin to pick up on. A couple of the recruits looked amused, the Round Table Knights angry, and Arthur…

Arthur’s expression remained the same, although his eyes did harden.

‘For that, you can go first. Pick up a sword, and attack.’ Merlin blinked, watched in horror as the Knight picked up a blunt training sword, before turning to him.

Court Sorcerer. Not just there to look pretty, but to help Arthur beat other sorcerers. He wanted to believe that this was a good idea, that it would only be used in the most dangerous of situations…

But people already called him a traitor to his own kind.

The Knight swung the sword lazily, but he didn’t rush at Merlin like expected. The Warlock glanced to the King, who offered no insight on how this was supposed to work, leaving him alone. As always.

When the Knight eventually came running, Merlin didn’t use words to stop his opponent. He just glanced to the handle of the sword, warming it quickly and listening to the yelp that came from the Knight as he dropped it. Silence came, the Knight looking up at Merlin, then to the King.

‘Who’s next?’ Unsurprisingly, Sir Leon took a step forward. This was expected, the Knight was in charge of training, it was only right that he take the chance. Merlin studied him as the Knight came forwards, knowing all of the tricks that he’d usually adopt.

Leon was a strategist. He was clever, quick-witted and one of the only Knights that would remember the end of the Great Purge. He had faced countless sorcerers, a Dragon, and Morgana on a bad day.

When he swung the sword, Merlin noted that he was drawing back a lot of his power. Trying to give Merlin a chance, to let the Warlock understand that they were not doing this out of hatred, but out of concern. He ducked the first blow, summoned his Magic to send the Knight skidding back. Nothing harsh, just a slight shove, watching the sword get knocked from his hand.

‘You’re holding back.’ Arthur commented, his voice sour at the end. Merlin just waited, for whatever judgement might come in his direction.

Arthur drew a training sword, and Merlin heard his heart shatter.

‘Sire, are you sure…’

‘Step back, Sir Leon.’ The First Knight looked to Merlin before he stepped back, giving him the chance to back out. When Arthur approached, he didn’t hold back his swing like Leon had, putting the strength of over twenty years of training into it.

When Merlin had admitted his Magic to Arthur, it was with the promise that he would never harm him with it. Occasionally, he’d used his Magic to aid in quests that would eventually help Arthur. This was different, and as he tried to summon his Magic to defend himself…

The hit landed on his shoulder, glancing off considering he tried to duck away from the blow. It was followed by a second one to his leg, and if that sword hadn't been a practice one… Merlin figured his leg would be bleeding considerably.

Gwaine was being held back by Lancelot, but in all fairness, they both looked ready to rush across. Merlin tripped, stumbled back onto the cold grass and put both hands to it, ready to shuffle back. Arthur’s sword was raising, glinting in the low light of the rising sun, and Merlin could almost imagine it was Excalibur.

That Arthur had just found out about his Magic, and was ready to react in the way that Merlin feared most. It would break Arthur’s heart, to know he had killed Merlin, the Warlock knew that.

He ducked away from the blow, shying back from the sword as it came down.

Only for it to hit another sword, the sound of the swords clanging ringing out across the training grounds. Merlin could look up, only to see the shock and horror on Arthur’s face, the guilt of what he’d been about to do overpowering.

‘I think we should leave the Magic lessons till your anger’s in check, brother.’ Morgana’s eyes were filled with fury, her fingers white-knuckled around the sword she had used to block Arthur’s blow. Unlike his sword, hers was real, sharp and very able to kill.

‘I…’

‘Let me show you what Magic can do.’ She shoved him back slightly, turned her attention to Merlin. Her lips twitched, amusement toying with her features as she pointed her sword down at him.

‘If you cannot fight him, fight me.’ He wasn’t entirely sure what her objective was, but Merlin had made the mistake of not trusting her once before. They were the same, two people with an awful destiny that had tried to save Arthur multiple times. He didn’t need to fear what she was doing, the game she might be playing, because they were the same.

He reached his hand out, focused on stealing the sword strapped to Gwaine’s side. The Knight jumped in confusion, Merlin catching the sword just in time to block the first of Morgana’s blows. She was, without a doubt, the better swordsman. Swordswoman.

Her grin was contagious, and Merlin rolled to the side as she brought her blade down, hitting the dirt rather than him. It was a rush to scramble to his feet, trying to remember everything Arthur had ever taught him about fighting with a sword. Morgana waited for him to rise up, before her eyes burned golden and the sword lit up, much like Excalibur had done when he had her in his grasp.

‘Morgana…’ What was she doing? She swung the sword with vengeance, a manic grin that he couldn’t help but echo when he blocked her blow. He’d never win like this, he was being pushed backwards towards the row of Knights, losing space that he didn’t have.

Was it so wrong, to use his Magic for once?

It started with nothing more than a small spell, glancing down to his sword.

‘ _Forbearnan_.’ Flames licked up the metal, glowing hot as Morgana cocked her head to the side.

‘A cute party trick.’ When Merlin hesitated, Morgana snarled.

‘ _Stri_ _ð me,_ _êow n_ _îðing_.’ Fight me, you coward. In the tongue that only they would know, a way of taunting him.

‘ _ðêodland, h_ _îersumian_ _m_ _în_.’ Merlin stretched his fingers out, determined not to let her beat him. Not now, not when these Knights were waiting to see… Magic.

The earth listened to his words, vines that crept out slowly across the earth. Morgana brought her sword down to them, fire that challenged his earth, while the sky above them began to darken. Merlin hadn't let his emotions drive the weather in a long time, but now, it seemed instinctive. This time, when he lunged with his sword, the earth followed.

Morgana’s response was to wrap herself in fire, the first element she’d learned to conquer by herself. It burned the ground around her, the vines that tried to reach for her and the cracking soil beneath her feet. She was strong, full of an anger that kept her dangerous as she met his speed. Their swords hit, a High Priestess against Emrys, two people that were clearly well-matched as they began to spar.

He had to admit, she knew how to cheer him up. This was a lot better than having to be fearful of his gift, of hiding in Arthur’s shadow and waiting for the King to forgive him.

His sword sliced along Morgana’s arm, the Witch crying out as her dress-sleeve split. She yanked her arm back, admiring the cut for a moment, before glancing up.

‘Better. But not quite enough.’ The second element Morgana had learned was water, the gift of healing. She used it now, to stitch the skin back together and look across at him. There was one element she could not master, one that only obeyed him, and that was Air.

Morgana yelped when her sword was thrown away, staring at the wind as it picked up. Leaves that gathered, her fire put out before she could control it.

‘That was unfair.’ She remarked, while Merlin shrugged. In their lessons, it was always Morgana that called the shots. Now was no different, Merlin watching and waiting to see if she wanted to continue.

His answer came in the form of a fireball, hurled in her direction before she lunged. Hand-to-hand combat was hard to handle, especially when she moved like liquid. He only got one good hit before she was on him, legs that wrapped around him and feet that could kick with more force than he was appreciate of.

He hit the ground, Morgana straddling him easily and raising an eyebrow.

‘Why are you still holding back? I’m not Arthur, you can use your Magic against me.’

It was, in hindsight, probably not a good idea to let her taunts reach him.

Morgana went flying, lightning striking the ground inches from where she fell, another bolt hitting Merlin’s feet to prove exactly how many emotions he’d let out. The Witch stayed down, chest heaving and eyes wide as she stared at the storm he’d just summoned, at the charred circle where the lightning had hit.

‘That’s better.’ She teased, breathless, and Merlin realised his hands were still sparking. Power, something she could draw out of him easily, and he stamped it back down to where it belonged.

Only to remember that they weren’t alone, and that he’d just dared to do that within Camelot’s walls. He turned slowly, found the Knights staring at him, most with open-mouthed dread. Gwaine was grinning like a lunatic, Lancelot looked proud.

Arthur was pale. Very pale.

‘You’ll make a perfect Court Sorcerer.’ Morgana added, rising up out of the dirt and dusting down her dress.

This time, no Knight of Camelot laughed at the title.


End file.
